Little Medjack New Shank
by Exelarika
Summary: Noir, noir et noir. Je me retourne encore et encore. Je me lève, me relève, m'assieds et me rassoie mais rien à faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je réfléchis. Encore et encore mais rien ne viens. [OC féminin]


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici ma première fiction sur l'univers du Labyrinthe donc j'espère que ça plaira :3

Tout l'univers est à **James Dashner** par contre le personnage principal m'appartient. Ce personnage principal est une fille donc j'ai légèrement modifié l'histoire pour qu'une fille ne soit pas considéré comme une personne qui n'a rien à faire ici.

* * *

∞ Noir, noir et noir. Je me retourne encore et encore. Je me lève, me relève, m'assieds et me rassoie mais rien à faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je réfléchis. Encore et encore mais rien ne viens. Mon nom ? Non. Le lieu où je suis ? Non. Ce qui s'est passé avant ? Non. Que dalle, nada ! J'ai tout de même la forte impression d'être dans une cage, un truc un fer, pas rassurant du tout. Je commence à avoir peur. Cette cage monte depuis un moment et elle ne s'arrête pas. Mais si tout à coup elle faisait marche arrière et tombait ? Sur combien de mètres tomberais-je ? Que se passerait-il ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je sais juste que j'ai intérêt à m'accrocher.

∞ J'ai l'impression que j'étouffe ici. Trop de noir. Trop d'attente. Trop de rien. Trop de... Lumière ? Je crois que la cage vient de s'arrêter et que son couvercle s'est ouvert ? Tout seul ? Non. D'après toutes les paires de n'oeils qui me zieutent, je ne suis plus seule. Je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise. Trop de regards. Trop de pression. Au final, après quelques secondes, ou minutes qui sait, on m'incite à sortir de la cage. Je ne rechigne pas et obéis. Arrivée sur la terre ferme, je regarde tout ce qui m'entoure. Je regarde et j'observe. Des gens. Des yeux. De l'herbe. Des murs. Des bâtiments. Des arbres. Je trouve cela... spécial ? Anormal ? Non, plutôt extravagant : pourquoi tout ce monde est là pour me voir sortir d'une cage ? Pourquoi ai-je comme l'impression d'être enfermée ? Pourquoi ces hauts murs ? Trop de questions et trop peu de réponses. Je suppose que quelqu'un a eu pitié de moi car une personne s'avance vers moi pour me prendre à part. «Viens» qu'elle me dit, « on a plein de trucs à se dire tous les deux ».

∞ J'ai le cerveau qui surchauffe. Je crois. Le Labyrinthe. Les Blocards. Le Bloc. Les coureurs. Les trappeurs. Les medjacks. Les... Enfin bref ! Tout le tralala qui va avec. C'est quoi tout ça ? Depuis quand on t'envoie ici en mode "alone" avec aucun souvenir ? Bah oui, parce qu'en plus, tu te souviens de rien ! Enfin normalement. Moi, bizarrement, je me souviens d'un truc. Important ? J'en sais rien. Apparemment, on doit se souvenir de son no en premier. Moi je ne me souviens que de paroles de chansons. Je me souviens des airs, des notes, des paroles. Toutes les trois heures, des brides de morceaux me reviennent. Je ne l'ai pas dit car ils trouveraient ça bizarre, sans doute. Alors je garde ça pour moi. Avec mon trop plein de question. Je sens que ça va être long.

∞ Ça fait déjà quelques jours que je suis ici. Tout plein de paroles me reviennent chaque jour mais toujours pas de nom à l'horizon. Pas encore. «T'inquiète pas la nouvelle, ça va venir» qu'ils me disent, mais je le sens pas. J'ai l'impression que mon nom ne me reviendra pas. Non en faites, c'est pas une impression. Je le sais. Du haut de mes 14 ans, car j'en ai déduit que je devais en être à peu près à là, je sais que je en retrouverais jamais mon nom. J'hésite encore lequel choisir pour avoir enfin une identité autre que «la nouvelle».

∞ Une semaine depuis mon arrivée et tout a bien changé: «la nouvelle» est devenue «Alexandra». Pourquoi ? J'ai vu ce nom gravé dans de la roche au milieu de la forêt. J'ai également trouvé le boulot que je ferai durant mes prochaines années au Bloc : Medjack. J'aurai jamais cru que moi, grande poseuse de questions existentielles à deux balles, soignerait des gens. Mais j'ai eu la fâcheuse idée de me faire un «pansement» pour stopper mon sang qui s'était mis à couler abondamment d'une de mes plaies. Ça avait l'air correcte alors je n'y avais plus touché, malgré le fait que des petites pierres s'étaient introduites dans cette foutue plaie. Alors j'étais retournée à l'infirmerie pour avoir de quoi m'enlever ces cailloux. Les geste m'étaient venus machinalement et l'extraction fut nickel. Le pansement avait une gueule à peu près correcte. C'était bon. Enfin presque. Il y avait juste des yeux qui me regardaient. Des yeux qui appartenaient à une personne qui répandit la rumeur qu'il y avait une nouvelle petite Medjack. Et la rumeur devint réelle quand je fus élue officiellement Medjack. Les autres soigneurs ont surement un minimum de pitié car pour l'instant, je ne m'occupe que de blessures superficielles et assez simples à guérir. Mais je suis curieuse. Et j'ai hâte de voir la suite.

∞ Et voilà, je viens de passer le cap des un mois de vie commune au Bloc, enfin je crois... Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment compté mais au pif, on va dire que j'en suis là ! Donc depuis un mois, je vis avec tout le monde et ça se passe remarquablement bien. Je me suis fait des amis, j'ai une place au sein des Medjacks et de quoi manger à chaque repas. Par contre, il y a quand même quelque chose qui me perturbe : j'ai le souvenir de tous les détails observés depuis mon arrivée. Je me souviens de tout sur le bout des doigts. Je trouve ça légèrement bizarre donc j'ai commencé à parler à d'autres Medjacks en amenant le sujet par en dessous pour ne pas leur dire en face. Un garçon, brun je crois, m'a dit que ça s'appelait de l'hypermnésie, que c'était comme une maladie qui ne se guérit pas mais qui n'est pas dangereuse, il m'a dit qu'à cause d'elle, je me rappellerai de choses d'une personne normale aurait oublié. Au début j'ai trouvé ça anormal mais il faut faire avec alors je m'y suis habituée. Sinon concernant le Bloc en lui-même, j'ai toujours pleins de questions concernant le Labyrinthe : c'est quoi un Griffeur ? Comment est fait le Labyrinthe ? etc... Il faudrait que j'arrive à parler à un coureur un de ces jours... Je crois qu'il y en a un à l'infirmerie mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe. Je me charge encore des blessures superficielles mais je pense aller voir mon leader pour lui demander de faire autre chose : j'aimerais bien savoir comment ils font pour les plus grosses blessures !

* * *

Voilà ! Alors j'espère que ça vous a plus ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une **review** et peut être que vous en saurez plus sur Alexandra ! :3

\- Exelarika


End file.
